


Humanities Strongest and Hope Lemons

by FreedomToWrite



Category: ATO - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Forest Sex, In AOT universe, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Public Sex, Romance, Rut, Sex Toys, Smut, Solider - Freeform, Threesome, Titans, War, Werewolf, alternative universe, beta, heat - Freeform, male pregnacy, omega - Freeform, stage, tie up, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Hello to all you lovely readers out there, I would just like to say thank you for reading this. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos.-Author chan





	1. Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbling across three drunk superiors is bound to interesting enough without adding a Captain that has a thing for you.

Eren:

"Damn it why did we have to spend all day cleaning?" Jean complained from behind me as my friends and I went to find our commanders. "Don't let Captin Levi hear you" Arimin advised from my left side, as we walked down the hall way to the meeting room. "I hope there in their I'm to tired to wander round here looking for them" Shasha whined. "If that's what we have to do that is what we have to do" Miska said from my right. "Captin told us to check in the minuet we were done" she finished.

"And we didn't do that because you and connie fell asleep" Jean snapped. "Yeah and the rest of us had to do your assignments, damnit" I snapped. Connie looked away while Shasha stared at the ground. "Hey" Miskask whispered harshley at me, "he just found out about his family. Back off. " Sasha was a lost case. But Connie was a still suffering from the news his family had been expiremented on and turned into Titans. It was taking a toll on the other man. "Sorry man" I muttered as we reached the door. He just nodded, refusing to meet any eyes. 

I knocked on the door. "I wonder if their in there what is it like almost 11:00 pm" Ardmin said. "Well find out soon enough" Jean answered, "damn it man, knock harder. I wanna get this over with" he continued. "Deal with it horse face" I snapped. Before knocking again.

I was gonna knock for the third time when Hangi opended the door. "Oh its our little titan and his partners in crime" she squilled jumping up and clapping. She was acting weirder than normal. A foreing scent on her breath. "I don't wanna" I heard someone shout behind her. "Hangi send them away before he makes a fool of him self" I heard a male voice behind her. If I placed the name right then it was Commander Edwrin. "Captin Levi told us to see him when we were done cleaning" Ardimin said. "Your gonna make a fool of your self" the commander told someone in the room.

"Um.. is everything ok" Connie asked. "No, and its really funny" Hangi replied. She had a smile plastered on her face, one bigger and creepier than normal, which I never thought was possiple. "I have no idea how to reply to that" Connie replied. "I'm so confused" Shasha said. "You never seen a drunk before?" Jean asked, "I'm not drunk" Hange claimed."No offense Hange-san but its ovbious" I told her. To which earned me a look. 

"I've never been drunk before, never had a slip. But you can smell it on her breath" horse face complained. "Um..Hangi do you mind where we can find Captin Levi?" I asked attempting to get the conversation back on track "He told us to come and find him when we were done cleaning. I assume he'll want to check our work."

"Eren!" I head Levi scream from the meeting room. "Captin?"

"Don't let any of them in here" Edwin ordered, he leaned in our view point which was mostly blocked by Hangi. He was fighting with someone body. "Let us in Hangi, the commander needs help" I told her, confused as to why she wasn't helping him herself. We wanted to help but she blocked the door turning to whine, "aww but boss man."

"No and that's a fucking order" he snapped.Hangi looked at me than behind her and repeated the process before grabbing me and dragging me in the room. "Stay here, I'm sure you'll be amused soon" she cooed before slamming the door. "Here shorty, look what hange has for you" she pointed to me but my eyes were not paying attention to her antics. My gaze was locked on what was unmistakly a drunk, struggling to get free Captin. "What the hell? I told you no" The commander was holding levi who was trying to get to me. "Why the hell did you do that?" Edwin asked the mad scientist. Who began jumping down, "oh come on, hic. let them go at it I wanna watch".

"You are sick" Edwin told her, Levi was trying to say something but his mouth was being blocked by the commander. "I'm so confused" and I really was. I cocked my head to the side. "Were all drinking" Hangi began to explain. "Let me go. I want Eren" Levi managed to get out. "I wont waste my time, as hell get a hold of you soon " Hangi began as I began to back up. "Um captin?"

"You want a tip, the minuet he gets free I would run. Sometimes Levi likes to chase his prey" she advised. "I cant hold him" Edwin grunted as Levi began to fight dirty. "Eren, hes gonna break out in a few moments. Hell I wouldn't give him that long until he broke through" Hange singsonged clearly enjoying the display. 

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Levi shouted. "Um, I'm whose" I stupidly asked. "Mine, damnit ! Mine! Mine! And when I get lose I'm gonna fuck you." He told me. My eyes widended. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And this is why I got you drunk so that you would finally act,hic" the women besides me snickered.

"Damn it Hangi. Eren run before he gets lose" Edwin ordered. Levi manged to get his hands lose and was fighting harder against Edwin and was just about to get lose. I turned and booked it past the female mad hatter. I barley managed to shut the door before he broke free. It was probly safe to assume that the bang against the door was Captin Levi running into it. I was so dead in the morning. But that was the last thing on my mind. All that mattered right now as not getting caught."What the hell?"Connie asked. Everyone had done just like Hangi said, waiting outside the door. What did she think this was, a comedian show?

Behind me the locked door was starting to give. I heared cheering coming from the room. . "Eren where are you going?" Miska called after me as I took off, not dumb enough to linger in that place any longer.

I reached the stair way just in time, the door finally collasped. I looked around the corner to see him comming after me. Unintentionally letting out a yelp I raced down the stairs. "Get back here hic" he ordered closing in. 'Hell no' I thought, not daring to tell him that though . There was not telling if he would remeber that or not come morning and I didnt feel like having to clean the courtyard for the fifth time this week or getting a beating. 

"Captin your drunk please lets stop and talk about this" I encouraged over my shoulder as we broke building line, booking it into the sourounding headquarters woods. "Alright" he replied. I stopped. And got tackeled."I cant believe you felt for that" he muttered. Holding my hands captive above my head, placing him self over my body, he was so close that I could smell the acholol on his breath. 

"Captin?" He just smirked, licking his lips. He locked our mouths together in a intimate embace. I gasped a the sudden contact giving him optional opptunity to penitrate my mouth with his tounge. In the begining my eyes were open but as he lapped at my insides of my mouth with his tounge they closed as pleasure began to build. He lowered his body from loaming over to full blown laying on.

"Captive. Please stop your drunk" I attempted to snap my captor out of his stupor but he ignored my protests. He kissed me again cutting of any form coming words. This was a dream come true, kissing him, being desired by the man I secretly loved. But I didn't want this for our first time. Not out here in the woods, not drunk when in his right mind he wouldn't touch me passed beating me. He probly wouldn't want me if it wasn't for the alcohol. Those thoughts were like ice to me.

Using a maneuver taught to us in training, my last resort. I barley managed to throw off the heavy captin. Runing for my life I barley managed to scale a tree in which I climbed high, well out of the heavier captians reach. To say my escape pissed him off would be an understatement.

He tried to order me down and come what may I refused, deciding the best course of action was to stay put. Dispite him leaving. 

Although staying in the tree might of worked the first time. I should of taken the opertunity to take off with the chance had been presented to me.I recognized the sound of the 3D maneuvering gear before I saw anything. "Oh shit". I knew I was in deep shit way before my feet hit the ground. Weaving in and out between trees, I tried to gain some foot hold of space. No amount of speed would give me the ability to get away from humanities strongest. Brutally he ran me into the ground. 

"Can't have you getting away now again, can I, hic, as much as it was fun chasing you" he whsipered in my ear before licking my ear shell. He tied my arms above me head with his belts.

"Captin stop" I begged, he paused "why you were into it?" I tried to explain it to him. He lifted an eye brow, "you think i'm going to regret it. Haha do you know how long I've been wanting you?" I gave him a look of disbeilf. "You say that now but what about when your not drunk. What are you always calling me, titan boy, brat...Not to mention that you threaten to kill and beat me everyday" I snapped my temper rising. "I only do that to keep you away. But I just can't care any more. Your mine and that's the end of that."

"What do you mean ? " I snapped torn between being anoyed and being confused. If I could of hit him trust me I would have. "You want me to explain it fine, I like you,really really like you. I wanted to fuck you since the first moment I've saw you" he admitted. Which surprised the hell out of me, I thought he hated me due to the way he treated me. "Your not serious?...." I asked, hysterically lauping a little, this had to be a joke. "You bet I am " he replied.

He began his assault against me once more, kissing me. I was losing it. He was not the only one craving this. I had wanted and loved Levi since I joined the corps.

I gasped when he sucked on the curve of my ear, then attacking my throat, sucking and kissing. "Aww..ummm" I moaned. "That right, love moan for me" Levi encouraged. He let go of my head, putting his hands to use elsewhere. Before I knew it he had my shirt off of me. It was a cold night but I felt none of it. Levi was so hot in both aspects. Levi racked his hands down sides. Making his way back up my upper body he pinched my nipples. "Um your hard with just one touch" he whispered before beiging his mouth on skin assault. All the while his eyes were locked on mine. They were glazed with lust. I kept my eyes on his, it was difficult, all they wanted to do was close in pleasure.

He bit and licked my chest. I locked him to me with my bond wrists. "Eren" he whispered lifting his head. "No don't go" I whinned. He chuckled, "trust me I am not going any where. I just need my hands how else am I going to get my shirt off, let alone get into your pants?" He broke free of my grip and did exactly as he told.

He pressed my almost naked body into the grassy ground. The only clothing I had on was my underwear. "Um...Levi" I groaned. "I love it when you say my name" he whispered. He sat between my legs, his gorgeous chest bare. It was covered in scars from fights long ago and in bruises and cuts from recent ones. He had a eight pack, a freaking eight pack. I leaned up and returned the attention that I had been given. 

"Aww damnit Eren, damn you can suck" Levi shouted, grabing the back of my head and holding me to his chest where I laved his nipples. I pulled back to see his face as I sat on his lap. "Aww I could come just from this " he told me leaning into my carasses.

"Let me suck you" I pleaded craving the act I had only observed before. It was by accadent that I caugth Marco and Jean in the act. It was before the wall fell while we were still trainies. Luckly I had been able to get away without being caught.

Now I recalled those shocking moments so that I could pleasure the man I craved, recalling the moves Marco made to please Jean. "Umm now theres an idea" Levi purred, before standing and dropping his pants. I knew he was hard but damn, he was not only huge but his length was impressive. "Levi I've never done this before, I don't know if I can" I told him, more unsure then ever. His eyes lite up with shock, "don't tell me your a virgin."

"I'm sorry" I apologized looking away, it was a defently a damper on the mood. Or did it. "Hot damn" Levi leaned down to kiss me, "thats what I wanna hear."

"What do you mean?" I asked, 'who would of known he would take that so well?' 

"This means Im the first to fuck that ass of yours, the only one that ever will. Understand me Eren I will be the only one to fuck you. Now, theres no need to be scared, Ill lead you and show you want to do" he instructed lightly pulling me to his cock, his swollen red thick veined cock. 

Holding his eyes I licked him hesitantly. "Hmm just like that" he encouraged", growing bolder I began to lick the whole thing. "Good boy,umm...Suck." I did as instructed, when my lips first wrapped around him Levi thrusted up into my throat with no warning causing me to choke. He drew back allowing me to breath. "Sorry, love. Lets try that again."

I sucked him, eveuatlly being able to take him all the way. Half way through him giving me oral sex lessons ,he grew impatient. Eventually just forcing me take it. But that was also a turn on. It shouldn't be but it was. "Aww thats it I can't take it any more" he proclaimed. He pushed me on my back before stripping me of the rest of my clothing. "I need you" he told me before grabbing forcing four fingers down my throat. "Levi, I want you, I need you, please captin" I whinned. Craving my hard captain however, i was forced to wait while he prepped my ass. 

" I know Eren, I know. Here let me give you this". He placed the sliva soaked fingers against my ass, begining to push one in. I yelped at the painful intrsion, the nose not pertuing him in the least. Pleasure and pain combined, concoting together as four fingers made their way into me. 

"Thats a good boy, stretch for me, there you go" he encourged throughout. "Thats right, suck daddys fingers in." He began to scisor and move them around. Moans flowed from my lips. "If only you could see your self" he whispered in my ear, leaning down to lick at the sliva drolling from my mouth. "Your tight, pink whole swallowing me up. Its empty isn't it wants some bigger doesn't it." I moaned at his dirty words. "Daddys gonna fuck you so hard. And your gonna love every minuet of it arn't you?" I jerked and moaned in his arms, begging almost incoherntly at what was passing through his lips. "Daddys gonna fill you up, your not gonna know where you end and I start. My seeds gonna fill this needy hole," he withdrew momentarly before thrusting the back in, I cried out in escansy, I was almost ready to fly. But it wasnt anything physical that sent me over the edge, ""Don't worry by the end of the night I'll have messed up this greedy seed eating hole, you'll be so full theres no doubt that you'll have been knocked up." 

I screamed as white flew from my cock. It wasnt until I came down from my high did I relieze that the smirking tiger over me had removed his fingers. 

"Please, please, please" I begged. "Now thats what I like to hear" he smirked before shoving me onto my hands and knees. "This is my favorite position" he murmored right before he plunged his teeth into my backside. No sooner did I finishing yelping did he begin to spank he. "Eren, your mine, say it" he demanded, forcing me to his will over and over again. Before I knew it I was chanting the words. They were cut off my him bitting my kneck, "your my baby mama, arn't you Eren, you get pregnat for me won't you? "

"Yes, yes anything you want. Please knock me up I want your baby" I screamed. "Then take it nice and deep",I screamed as my entrence was torn up. The pain was worse then when I had lost my arm. "No, no. It hurts, don't! No more!" I shouted and begged desperaly wanting it to end, the pleasure no longer present, having been knocked out of the ball park by pain. I tried to get away but he was heavy and my hands were tied. "The pain will go away" Levi told me in my ear, his breath was labored. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked licking my spine making me shutter with pleasure a slight distraction. "Please make the pain stop."

"Dont worry I will. "Except he didnt not right away. He thrusted again. I shouted in pain . He contuined to do so dispite his promise. Eventually the pain faded into a numbing pleasure. Instead of crying in pain I was now crying in passion. "Urg the steam, could never of imagined" Levi moaned behind me, his speed increasing, you could hear the noises of pounding flesh comming into contact with one another, you could hear the noises of made by our throats. Our cries, moans and my pleas for more."Your mine, Eren. You understand you are mine. No one else gets to touch this ass or your cock. I'm going to pierce and tattoo my name all over your mind and body no one will ever mistake my claim let alone you." 

"Oh, yes Captin. Do it. Prove to me I am yours!" I encouraged. "Here comes the first batch Eren, receive my sperm well" he informed me inbetween his panting and grunts. "I'll have a baby inside of you before the night is over" he proclaimed. "Yes do it! Fill me up! I need your sperm!"

"Oh little boy, your getting my sperm," and I did. Within moments of his saying those words he shot his load into me. It was a chain reaction. 

"Good boy" he praised when we collapsed on our sides, attempting to catch my breath was hard when you were still being jacked off. "Dont worry the fun isn't over yet."


	2. The Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the wars won, everyone's free. Whats the best way to celebrate? Down in the club, showing off your partner weither he's the dom or the sub.

Levi:

In front of us was the barricaded entrance to the walls. Loyality we followed Erwin inside the walls on the back of our horses. What greeted us on the otherside was not the typical reaction we were given. People shouted, cried our names and those of their loved ones. Celerbrations started, confetti flew and beers clanged. We were finally free!

How we all ended up celerbrating at the same bar was beyond me. The bar was what a normal one looked like, well only in the front. Partrons came and greeted us, thanked, congratulated us some even tired to buys us drinks.

Hangi was one on side of me, my secret boy friend on the other. We held hands under the table, the others unaware and that was all fine and dandy. For now."Levi whats wrong?" Eren whispered in my ear. I turned and licked his ear, right in front of the whole table. And sure enough it went quiet. "Levi I know you been drinking but what the hell did you just do?" Hangi asked, leaning over the table. "What is it to you four eyes if I do something to him?" I then turned to look at Eren who was watching the senario with wide eyes. "You hear that brat she thinks you don't belong to me."

"Captin not here, not now," Eren begged. "Misika, don't this doens't concern us "Arimin said to his childhood friend across the table she was currently trying to get a hold of me. "Oh you got a problem?" I asked her not bothered. 

"Captin, dont antagonize her please" my brat asked from besides me. I threw my feet on the table. "Your an adult Miskaka, got a problem, speak up" I encouraged. "I dont know if I should stay or go which do think is better Jean, health wise?" Connie whispered to another commrade, one Eren commenly refered to as horse face. "How the hell do I know" Jean answered before contuining "they look like their gonna kill each other, and guess whos going to be caught in the middle?"

"I know, I know thats what I mean, its gonna be us" Connie whispered back. "We just got free, I dont wanna die." Out of the corner of my eye I watched the two of them back up, but not leaving the table. "Don't touch him shortie" she threatended. "Aww come on guys do we have to do this? Lets just celerbrate" Erwin tried to break up the aggression. "Now Levi leave Eren alone." I rolled my eyes at the commander not really giving a damn. 

"You so naive, Miska do you think this is the first time I touched him" I rubbed in her face, ignoring the order. Her eyes widened ."Let me demistrate" I told her before grabbing my embarassed and surprised brat and throwing his body on my lap. The table and the room around us went quiet, eyes locked on us. Most of ours groups eyes were wide, some mouths were hanging open. Eren began to squirm, making me also go red.He was making it diffucult hide the boner I was sporting. 

"Bad brat" I scolded, he went still then turned and looked at me, he seemed to be considering something. "Oh what the hell?" he said before squirming again. He wasn't trying to get away this time around. "Babe don't make me bend you over this table, don't think I wont." He turned to face me, he began to nibble on my neck. I couldn't help my self I moaned. But before I could return the favor he jumped off my lap and bolted behind the bar, the bartender parted the gate for him to pass. He then preceded to wait and stand there until I started after him.

"Hey where do you two think your going?" Hangi called after us. "get back here you two, you have-" I fliped her off ignoring what she had to say afterwards.

Eren took off passed the bars bartender/ club security gaurd. Clearly making his way down to the underground club. "Have fun, you two deserve it". I nodded in thanks before calling to Eren, ordering his michivious ass to get back here. He responded with one of my favorite phrases,"make me"

Eren:

I knew my words were going to be the straw on the camels back. Levi weither in the feild or in bed did not like to be disobeyed unless they were on his terms and by that I mean him telling me to be naughty. 

He was more algile than me, quicker. It was no surprise that he caught me but when he did he wasted no time in throwing me over my shoulder. "You know the rules brat"

"Yes master" I replied. "Prove it" he told me as he set me on my feet in one of the back rooms, where couples stored their private collections of equipment. I was soon striped then handcuffed. As instructed I began replaying private rules, "rule one: you are the only one allowed to touch me, two: I do not disobey, three: I will use my safe words if I need to, red means stop, yellow stands for wait, I need a minuet and green means that you can contuine. Four is no looking at anyone or touching anyone but you, rule five: I don't speak unless spoken too".

"Good boy" he praised before placeing me in a tight black leather skirt with no shirt just straps that wrapped around my upper body. "Turn around and stay facing away" he ordered. I was quick to obey although a spanking was appealing, the unsaid threat of his belt or the crop stopped me from pushing my luck or breaking the rules which would defenly end with me getting beaten with one or both of those items. Behind me I heard him rustle in the storage container, placing items in a bag.

"Alright lets go" he said collaring me and leading me to the club by a leash. This time I was allowed to walk before when he was in a pissy mood he made me crawl. Levi lead me to the bar counter, where he ordered a drink, "congrats you two" the getelman known as Master Dom Der congratulated us. He was a brown haired man with deep dark grey eyes, long hair that had an equally long history of being a Dom. Levi lifted his head in acknowledgment before lowering the drink for me, where I was kneeling at his feet. "Have a drink." I nodded in thanks before taking a sip. 

"You two going on stage tonight?" Master Der contuined to commerence with Levi as he worked cleaning glasses . "I don't know" Levi answerd. Persoanlly I was not a fan of being the center of attention but to please my lover I would. 

"Oh Levi is that you?" another master, this time master Troopley joined called, approaching the now growing group. Behind him trailed his sub Merl, another male. Troopley was a man with a dark mohak and blue eyes, currently he was training Merl a blad green eyed man.

"How you been? "Traooley asked. Levi shrugged, "how to answer that....? Well I was fighting titans which was hell but now I'm done an now I can spend the rest of my days fucking my subs brains out" Der said mimicking Levi who outright ignored him. Turning to me I was offered another drink, "what do you think pet, should we perform tonight?"

"What ever pleases you master" I answered. "Aww what a good pet" he cooed. He bent down and kissed me. Our tounges tangled, and I could not help but moan. My master picked me placing me over his clothed cock. We ground against eachother, "Eren."

"Master?" I whined in response, when he leaned back to speak, I leaned in for more. Levi threw me off him on to the hard floor, "Bad!I didn't say you could kiss me " he snapped, eyes displaying his temper. I lowered my eyes to the floor in a sigh of submission. "You just earned your self a punishment and I know just what it will be, Der set up the stage."

Master Der snickered before heading off to do his bidding. It wasn't too long before he dragged me up the stairs leading to the stage. In the middle of the stage a bed layed with no head board. On either side of the bed a table stood. "Sit, stay" he ordered. He didn't wait to see if I was obeying before walking away. 

Levi walked around the bed and addressed the growing crowd. A single barked order was all it took to get me to move to where he desired me, but it was not the bed I was directed to. No it was a wooden x. I was stripped down, but after being forced to do this over and over again all and inhabitants I once was pretty much gone. Strapped to the damn thing, my legs and arms became immobilized. "Why don't we get started?" He smirked before blindfolding me. 

He licked my lips but I new better than to lean in to it. His tounge stabed at my lips and that was my signal to allow him entrence. We kissed widly. I thrust out my hips the best I could while attached but didnt get anything I was after. "Please Master" I begged after breaking the kiss. Levi lowered his head to my neck, licking and giving me hickies.

"Master please" I begged again. Once again I was ignored. By now I had forgotten about the crowd and being watched all that mattered now was pleasing my master and getting off. He lowered his mouth again but this time to my chest. He suckled on my nipple, twisting the other one in painful manor. "You are a bad brat" he whispered against my nipple before returning to his ministrations then disapearing. 

I was left like this for a what felt like forever. All of a sudden he was back, leaning in, breathing in my ear, "you may be a bad brat, but I still have a present for you" He left me once more and I instastly felt the lose. My whining turned to yelps when my nipples were pinched with something metal. 

Levi:

When I left him the second time I grabbed somthing my brat was not expecting. I grabbed the niddle and the two piercings. Both were basic, just plain metal with a small ball at the bottom.

I presented the materal to onlookers who cheered. I pressed the niddle into the side of his nipple, "Master?...." I kissed him, shutting him up. When our lips separated a thin link of spit hanged between us. I gave no quarter as I pierced one of his nipples. 

He screamed, attempting to get away. Stuggling but he was held strong by the cuffs locked his limbs and the wood. The pierced hole begans to smoke. Behind me chair scrapping could be heard. But none of them was headed any mind. "This time you will hold in that scream, make any noise and I will beat you hafe to death" I threaten him. The second goes in, he bits his lips, cleatching teeth all to obey my command. "Good baby" I cooe in his ear. Talking to him ear gave me the ability to tell him sweet things no one else could hear. 

He released the breath he was holding. "Thank you for the present" he thanks me when permission is given, "your welcome" I answer, pleased he likes. Although they hurt when his eyes glances at them they glaze over with desire.

"Now then" I drew him from the x and lead him to the bed. He trippes and stumbles when his feet hit the floor but makes it to the bed where i order him to lay on his back. I draw my private pair of cuffs the table where my bags content laied. I lock one end of the padded cuffs to the bed the other to his arms while I spread his legs. Using a metal bar to keep them separated. 

With his legs sufficiently spread, I lifted his legs in the air. Sitting on the edge of the bed I began to spank him. He gasps and yelps, "you are a bad boy, arent you pet!"

"Yes,un...Master!"

"Will you ever disobey me again?" I spank him harder to make my point painfull and clear. "Ug...No. Master I wont!" He jerks in his bonds, at first he tries to get away by now he was leaning into the punishment, enjoying him self. Pain kinky brat. "Urg, please harder, harder master please" he cries, begging for more. 

"Your not going to rush me" I snap. 

Looking between his thigns I saw that Eren was sporting a erection.Said appendage dripping white, leaking pre-come all over the bed and him. Reaching over on the table I grabbed a gag when he became to loud with his cries. I didn't want anyone else to hear him. I was selfish that way.I also took the liberty of issuing him a cock ring. Which was one of his least favorite things but one of mine. It was like many said, I was a cold mother fucker. 

I soon grew unsatisfied with this, my cock to painful to ignore. Twisting him over once more, he landed on his stomach. Once again I reached over the table where I grabbed lube. I smothered my cock and his insides with it. 

I lean over his back before mounting Eren, "remember brat, they may watch, they may even get off by doing so, but no matter what, you are mine."His head turned towards me, his face was sweaty, drenched in it which would turn me off and irritate the hell out of me in any other situation, but seeing this, I could tell he was close, mixed with his glazed over eyes laced with passion and lust, his panting mouth. 

I thrust into him with no hold no barge. Eren cries out on impact but I knew it was souly out of pleasure. He was tight, he always was. Not to mention hot. I groan. As I picked up speed and power, my balls tightened more and more. Reaching down I caught my Brats dick in my hand. I began timing my thrusts with the movements of my hand. The man under me, cries increasing. It was not long until I had reached the edge. But I refused to cum until Eren did. So I took the ring off, and his release was immediate. He screamed in the gag before collapsing in his release on the bed. 

The curtains flowed closed on the stage, encasing us in privacy. I pulled the gag out of my partners mouth. I also took off all the other instruments that were strapped to him. "I love you master."

"I love you too brat."

"What a way to celebrate freedom" Eren mutters out before passing out.


	3. Daddys Little Womb

Levi:

I walk outta of the gyncologist heading towards my daddy waiting paitently in the waiting room. I wrap my arms around my tallers lover when he rises to his feet. I ignore my lovers questions as we pay, leaving. Already I can feel the medication I had been given plushing through my veins. It warms me before settling in my grion. I try not to think about it on the way home. It would be bad if I jumped Erens bones as he drives clearly observing me. "So what did they have to say?" 

"Just drive, we need to get home" already I'm feeling the effects, barley holding on. He lifts an eye brow, outlined by his long hair. "That wasn't what I wanted to hear baby."

"Sorry Daddy. They gave me the shot, we need to get home, I'm about to lose it and say screw it and just jump you." 

"Umm car sex, not a bad way to start" I watch Eren lick his lips. Thats it, I can't help my self. Unable to control or take it any longer I pounce on him. Almost causing him to weel into the other lane but I can't care right now. "What the hell!?" I force him to pull over, putting up the heavly tinted windows. I'm on his lap rubbing my self over his half hard, clothed cock in the next moment. I capture his lips, swallowing his surprised, pleased gasp. "Hold it. Wait Levi" he grabs at my wiggling hips, forcing me to still. "No no" I'm extremely horny, unwilling to stay still needing anything I can get my fingers on. "Let daddy get us home, well do it in bed."

"No daddy I need it now." I force his hands off me, before knecking him while I tear his shirt. "Hmm you got me where you want me."

"If you come outside of me, I will kill you" I threaten around a teethfull of neck skin. "Thats not nice."

"Daddy " I whine, my shirts been thrown who no where and I could care less not when he has a nipple in his mouth sucking just like I like it. Hard, harsh, warm and wet. I can feel his hardness under me. For the first time in my life I feel what could only be described as slick flow from my entrance, the doctor assured me that was a good thing, natural in my new state. "I can feel you getting wet" he's let go of my nipple another change can been seen in the two. There more swollen, and larger. More tender and sensitive. "Daddy I need more, please."

"Shsh" he whispers in my ear, shivers running through me as he unbuckles my pants. Lifting my self as much as possible in the compact vehicle, giving him aid in taking off the offending clothing. My slick drips onto his pants but neither of us give a damn, especially not me when he fingers my hole. Teasing my entrance with one of his fingers. 

I can feel my new womb clench and un-clench with need. I'm begging, when he contuins to mess with me I take things into my own hands. I rip off his belt chucking it into the back seat before attacking his pants. At the rate were going were gonna have to go clothes shoping but who gives a damn when my commando lovers hard 10 inch cock is reveled. "Wait Levi" he tries to tell me grabing at my hips. "Let me prepare you." 

"No, Daddy I can't..Can't" animalstic I force his hands away so there no longer holding my hips. 

"Aww Daddy give it me. Yes, your so big" I moan swollowing him whole. His pubic hair meets mine when I bottom out but don't stay so for long before I pounding my self on him. "Take it, take it you whore. Your mine, swollow me" he pants, he pounds into me. We get into a hard song as he meets me thrust for thrust our skin on skin melody and panting ecoing in the small space. 

Our tounges meets as the pounding contuin. Its not long before I reach the thing I had been climbing towards for so long. Screaming for my daddy I come all over his declious cock. I can feel his hard rod shoot white cum deep into my. I sloutch lightly before firey cravings back. "You don't come until I do, hear me boy?" he grabs my head, pulling on the short strands focing my drooling mouth to his. "Answer me, tell me. Your daddys little whore arn't you?"

"Yes Daddy, all yours only yours" I call, filling the request already feeling close. Ready to go over the edge. "Daddy please I need. I need your spunk, give me your sperm. Fill up my womb, knock me up daddy."

"There you go, suck it all up daddys little womb there you go." We sloutch together in the passenger seat, attempting to catch our breaths. "Baby?" when he finally has his breath he pushes my hair from my face giving me a gentle kiss. "Hurry and get us home, I'm ready for round three." 

Eren:

I speed through, hoping we don't get caught. I would really hate to have to stop, let alone open the windows considering Levis still sournding me. His warm wetness still has a hold of me. Our liquids mixing, spilling over our legs and onto the expensive leather seats. 

"Daddy" he whines, he wants me to drive faster but its just not safe. He's not the only one who wants to get home. I barley manage to get our horny bodied filled car into the garage before we lose it again. His lust igniteing mine. Apparently my boy thought it would be funny to try to run away because he opended his car door and took off towards the house not getting to far though. I get out right after him. Forcing his body to the hard concret, kneeing at the base of a risen step leading into the house. I'm inside him before his knees hit the hard floor. 

Not giving him any time to adjust I force him back onto my base. Hes screaming my name over and over again, loving every minuet of the harsh love making. "Don't worry daddy fill you, fill you good"I mount him further laying my self directly over his back forcing the smaller man closer to the ground. We cum together as I force my cock directly over his sweet spot. I lock my self to him. Taking the man I loved in my arms, I sit on the hard flooring, him in my arms. Hes panting, drolling all over the place. Clentching around me as we come down from flying. 

I do my best to get us in the house before another round commences. We barley hit the edge of the bed before were at it again. I have him on his knees again in our favorite postion. I force him to take the harsh thrusts, listening to the music were making. 

It isn't until I were resting do I get a evil idea. 

Levi:

Awakening to the craving of my new body I open my eyes only to find I can not move. My arms are tied to the bar holding me legs stretched apart. "Daddy" I call depertly, finding him silent in a near by chair. "Yes love?"

"Need, need, need" I beg, strugling in the bindings. "Bad" he spanks me with a paddle that I had missed earlier. I jolt, both loving and hating the action. It felt so good but it also showed that Eren rather play that have sex. "Please daddy" I sob. "What do you want? Tell daddy"he kisses me, soft and loving such a contrast to the harsh paddling. "Your cock. I need your sperm."

"Why?" he presses knowing full well why but meaning to push past my boundries. "I want your baby. I want you to knock me up!" 

"Don't you feel full?" he moves the vibrator, causing my to whine and whimper. Loving yet hating the damn thing. "I don't want, only yours." I'm sobbing but can't help my self. Needing the relief only he can give me. "You poor thing" he contuins to tease me for a few more moments before thrusting into me. But he only does so once. "Look at you swallowing me" he cooes, tracing the rim of my entrence with his finger. "So pink, swollen, craving...." he moves again before swerving his hips. "More daddy more."

"Don't rush me. We have all night atleast" he moves again, starting a slow pace. Apparently my begging began to get anoying because he gagged me with a ball gag. He comforted me with two nipple clamps. Only to tug and play with them. 

The pace is too slow to make me cum any time soon which of course is the goal of my sadistic daddy was aiming for that. I moan behind the gag, dolling all over the object. Eren doesn't even pause when he licks up the escaping liquid. Any other time it would be disgusting but uncharacteristically it turns me on. Apparently Erens tired of the pace because he wastes no more time. Thrusting into me just like I craved from the start. 

"Here it comes" he whispers in my ear, "suck everything up, take it deep." I shutter at every word. Wanting to do everything he's saying. And I do, sucking deep everything he's pouring from his convulsing cumming body into mine.

Eren:

"Whats the word, Hange?" I ask the doctor, holding my mates hands as we wait for the results of the pregnancy test. She just turns it, displaying the info directly off the test. "Congrats" she replies. I blink at the test before fainting.


End file.
